The green goes human
by AngelVamp
Summary: What happens to Lorne when he finds that he's not exactly himself anymore. Read and R&R to find out!
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

Sirens were going off in the distance of the dark L.A. streets outside of the Hyperion. The sun had just started to peer through the dark curtains in the room and he had just slumped into bed after a long hard day of helping Angel and the gang with some kind of mukrean demon. He didn't know exactly what it was, didn't even really care, all he knew was that he was called, he came, they sang he read, a thing went ka-boom and he got hit with some kind of light thing. It didn't really hurt all that but.. Until now, but it did drain a lot out of him. Yes Lorne was lying in bed trying to sleep and not concentrate on the pain surging through his chest. He slowly closed his eyes and wished that he had a glass of Ramon's best sea breeze in his hand right about now. He slowly drifted off to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

__

OK only the prologue, there will be many chapters if you like, but I need review first to see if I should go on. Please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Morning Suprise Part 1

__

First off I want to thank the couple of review I got, so thank-you to Danielle-G, and Tess LaCalme. I really appreciate you taking a bit of time out of your day to read and review my story, but enough about that and here is the first chapter! ENJOY!

****

Chapter 1

He awoke by a small stream of sunlight, glistening through a tiny hole at the bottom of the curtains. Squinting to adjust his eyes, he rolled over to look at the time. 1:15 pm. Almost 7 hours sleep, which is more than he had been getting lately. His head was throbbing and he had a head-ache the size of a watermelon. At this point the still wished he had a glass of Sea Breeze in his hand, but it would probably only end up causing more pain later. He slowly stood from his bed, fumbling a few steps forward, but he quickly regained his balance. Still half asleep, and in his pyjamas, he strolled out of his room and made his way down the hall. He knew the others were already awake because he could hear them chatting in the lobby. He made his way to the steps and looked down towards the counter were Fred and Gunn were standing, Cordelia behind, and Angel and Wesley off to the side. He was on the last step and decided to greet them with a 'Good Morning' smile… well at least a 'Good Afternoon' smile. He gave a sweet grin, showing his pearly whites as they all just stared at him blankly.

"Morning all" Lorne said in the most cheerful voice possible, since he still felt like a squished armadillo on a lonesome highway road. Still they just stared back not saying anything but looking at his like something was wrong.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" Lorne said as he noticed the looks they were giving him. "Look, I know it's not my best outfit but hay, I can't look perfect all the time!… well maybe I can but that's a whole different story and I mean this one time doesn't cou--" Lorne rambled on before he was interrupted.

"Who the hell are you?!" Angel said strictly and in a strong voice while taking a few steps forward.

__

OK, I know, I know not very long but I'm sick ok! And I don't mean that kind I mean the flu kind so give me a break! Anyways I will try and give you all a longer chapter next time I promise! Oh and by the way.. Don't ask about that whole armadillo thing, it just came to me and I thought in was funny! Anyways…. Review please because I would love to hear your comments and ideas for the story! Thanks!


	3. Morning Suprise Part 2

__

First off, I would like to thank again Danielle-G, Tess LaCalme, Pylea Princess, AbinSncom, Bixey, and Deathchamberx17, for all of your reviews! I hope you keep reading and reviewing because I really appreciate it and it help's me with continuing with the story. So here goes nothing! ENJOY!

****

Chapter 2

Lorne took the last couple of steps off of the stairs and walked over to the poof chair. Looking over to the group he thought, '_Did he just say "Who the hell are you?" was he talking to me?'_ Was all he could think before Angel started walking closer and stared glaring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Me?" Lorne asked, while pointing at his chest. Angel stopped walking and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yah. **You**.Who are **You**?" Angel said as he emphasized on the 'You'. Lorne just stood there with a puzzled look on his face. Had he had a couple of Sea Breezes without even knowing it? Or did they dip into his goody cabinet without him knowing it? Either way something weird was going on.

"What do you mean, who am I? Angel-Cakes it's me, Lorne!" Lorne said as he took a couple of steps forward so that they could all get a better look at him.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're not Lorne." Cordelia said as she came out from behind the counter and stood next to Angel. Soon they all came closer and Lorne just stood there looking confused. "First of all Lorne's our friend and we know what he looks like and for that matter he's green and had red horns." Showing with a hand movement gesturing him up and down she said "You do not." She said with a smirk.

"Maybe he's just a fan and likes to think he's him, because this one time I met this really nice girl and she liked to be called miss lulu. And I said to her who's miss lulu, and she said well mis----" Fed began before she was cut off.

"FRED!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"Sorry, just tryin' to prove a point is all." She said in a sweet Texan accent.

"I know you were sweet pea, but could you all please be so kind as to quite this little mind game. Still got a little bit of a head-ache here." Lorne said as he flashed a worried look there way and tried to walk forwards, but was pushed onto the poof by Gunn.

"You're not goin' anywhere! Now your gonna tell us who you are, why your wearing Lorne's pyjamas, why your talking like him and how you knew Angel's name!" Gunn said in a threatening voice.

"Ok, this is getting weird… you really don't know who I am? Look this isn't funny anymore guys! It's me Lorne, your good ol' green demon pal! You really got to believe me!" Lorne said with a pleading look.

" Ah! Your not green!" Wesley shouted and stepped out from behind the group to prove a point.

"What? What do you mean I'm not green? Of course I'm gre---" Lorne said before he put one of his hand in front of his face and saw that his beloved green skin was no longer green but… and tanned peach… like ….. Human? "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Lorne screeched before pushing his way through the crowd and making his way to the washroom. He quickly ran in and locked to door shut behind him. He ran over to the mirror and stared himself in the mirror. '_Is that really me? NO I can't be. I'm green, I have horns, red horns! This has to some kind of trick! There's no way this could actually be happening to him. Was he really human?' _He thought to himself as he looked into the mirror and a human face and body stared back at him. Creasing his fingers over his forehead were his horns should be, his eyes grew wide and he started searching all over his body. Nothing! No green, which would be a good thing for a normal human but he wasn't human! He was a demon! As nice demon at that but it wasn't the point. Then he realized something. "Oh God!" Lorne said before he shouted again and came running out of the bathroom and looked at the gang with panicking eyes. "My heart! It's not in my ass!" Lorne shouted before they all looked at him weird and Fred stared to giggle. "That came out wrong but, it's true! This isn't were it's supposed to be! It's were a human's should be! Guys… I'm Human!" Lorne said still looking shocked and worried, and they all just stared at him.

__

OK, not the longest but there getting longer! And hay! I know it wasn't the best chapter but give me a break it's hard to think when you've got a head full of pudding (Not literally of course), but I will do my best to make the next chapter bigger and better. And there just might be a twist. Did I just give it away? Hmmm…. Anyways Review are always nice!


	4. The Realization

It had been nearly an hour since he'd woken up, only to find that he in fact was not himself. No longer was he a green-faced, singsong demon with a quick wit, but instead an average, ordinary human. Well I guess the quick wit could still apply but he was in no joking manner now. As soon as he had realized what the others had been gawking at and had seen it with his own eyes in the mirror, the first emotion he had felt was confusion. _What exactly was going on? _Panic soon took over, and after having a minor outburst he stood there frozen, wide eyed and in shock.

The gang all shared glances at one another not yet sure how they should react. This so-called-man who believed he was Lorne had a look of pure confusion and fear in his eyes. Yet, however genuine he seemed to be they still needed to be sure. Taking a hesitant step forwards Fred went to say something before being pulled back by Gunn protectively.

"No, it's okay" Fred said stepping out from Gunn's hold. Moving towards 'Lorne' she cleared her throat almost as if she were trying to get his attention before speaking. Moving his eyes up but his chin remaining down, Lorne looked at her pleadingly. She had to know it was him she just had to. "How do we know you're really Lorne? Can you prove it in anyway?" Fred asked.

"It's me guys. You have to know it's me. I look different… a lot different, and I don't exactly know how or why it happened but it's me. Lorne. You know Krevlorneswath? Of the Deathwok Clan…" Sounding desperate for them to believe him, he then stepped towards Fred like she had moments earlier. Angel moved forward almost as if to block him and make sure he didn't cause her or anyone else any harm. Ironic actually. You'd think looking human would make him less of a threat but it seems not being his usual green self is more hostile seeming. Halting in his movements, Lorne then went on in hopes of wooing them over. "Okay, where should I start then?" Squeezing his eyes shut, Lorne thought of things that were relevant to him and realized that all of the commotion had given him a headache. Or was it the same one from earlier?

Looking straight into Angels eyes he began "Angelpuff, see I always give you cute nicknames, I do that for everybody!" Crossing his arms, Angel didn't seem amused by either the nickname or the attempt to convince them since anyone who knew Lorne would know that he had a thing for doing that. "Okay… uh, we first met after you came to me when that demon was protecting that pregnant women. I own a bar called Caritas and uh… A_lso_, I'm from Pylea which is definitely not a place I'll ever miss but you'd all know that seeing as you've experienced it for yourselves after Cordy got sucked in through that portal. Especially Fred, come on Fred you were there, help me out. How else would I have known that my heart is originally in my ass?" Lorne shouted while glancing over Angel's shoulder at the little Texan.

"Oh my" Fred sighed, eyes wide. "Guys, what do y'all think? I think it's him. How else would he be able to know that?"

"I think she's right. He may no longer have demon features, hence the missing horns and green skin, but the eyes. They're not red but they are familiar." Wesley said, taking a closer, more examined look at Lorne. Angel loosened a bit and the others soon followed suit and moved closer to inspect the new human Lorne. Reaching a hand out, Cordy began to lightly poke at Lorne's face and pull on the skin of his cheeks, while the rest of them stared in surprise.

"Wow, it feels so real. Angel you've got to feel this." Cordy said in amazement while still prodding the man in front of her.

"No thanks. What we have to do is figure out why and how this happened." Angel stated firmly while leaning on the railing of the stairs.

"Yah and don't forget how to reverse it. As much as I may accept change, this is a little much, I have my limits. And sweetie? Enough of the poky-poky okay?" Lorne said, reaching up and lightly pushing Cordelia's hands away from his face. Stepping out of the circle of people who were now somewhat surrounding him in fascination, Lorne found himself taking a deep breath in hopes of trying to calm down. This was overwhelming, Green or not, the only color he truly knew he was at the moment was a shade of unhappy.

Only feeling some form of relief from the fact that they all seemed to believe that it was truly him now, Lorne then went on to focus on other pressing matters. The rest all talked and shared thoughts on what they thought might have been the reason and at some point books were brought out to look up various spells and creatures that had the ability to do something of this magnitude. However, all of it was lost on Lorne. Deep in his own mind he was going over and over the situation he was currently in. He had always known himself as a demon, a mean green demon. Okay maybe he wasn't so mean as he was sarcastic but nonetheless he was an anagogic demon with distinguishing features that set him apart from all the rest. Sure being human could have its perks but what would this mean? What if he was never himself again? If he weren't a demon anymore then that would mean he wouldn't have his ability to read people anymore. He'd lost his gift, his purpose to the team, the vary thing that defined him and made listening to karaoke bearable. It couldn't happen; surely he'd still have that...

He was soon pulled out of this thoughts as he realized that they had been talking to him and trying to get his attention. Focusing back on them but still reeling from the idea of loosing himself, he listened to Wesley who had realized something also.

"The mukrean demon we dealt with earlier, it must have something to do with that. It's the only thing that has come into contact with you. Did anything strange happen then?" Wesley asked, everyone else listening and thinking of what happened.

"Yah, the light. I got hit with a big whammy of light. Hurt like heck, still does a little actually. Too bad it didn't hit you huh Angel? Would have saved you all that redemption time." Lorne stated while absent-mindedly rubbing at his chest.

"Then that must be it. Wes, Fred you two look up more on the Mukrean demon. Find out whatever you can about a light source or whatever it can do. Gunn, Cordy you two come with me. We're going back to where it happened to see if there's anything there that can be of help. Lorne you think you're up for this too?" Angel asked.

"Huh? Yah sure." Lorne said softly. He didn't like this one bit. The solving what did this and how to fix it was fine by him, no problem, but in the mean time? What if there was no cure? What if it was permanent? He had to at least see how far it had gone. "Wait!" He said suddenly, halting everyone.

"What? What's wrong? You remember somethin'?" Gunn asked.

"No. Sing. Someone sing something, anything. I need to know if I can still…" Lorne trailed off swallowing a lump in his throat.

"If you can still read people? You really think that's important right now?" Angel asked looking puzzled.

"To me yes. It's what I do, what I've always done. Without it I'm nothing." Lorne said panicked. "If this --" he started while motioning to his body "—if this isn't reversible, if I loose my former green self… I need to know if I at least still have that part of me."

"Okay, how's_… Just another day, happy people pass my way, Looking in their eyes I see a memory, I never realized how happy you made me. Oh Mandy_…" Angel sang.

"Really? Of all the song choices out there you're going to pick Barry Manilow?" Gunn asked in disbelief.

"Hey! That man is a treasure! And what makes you think that you would –" Angel cut him self off as he noticed how Lorne was now hunched over and hyperventilating.

"Are you alright? Breathe, just breathe try and relax. Take deep breaths." Wesley soothed, worry evident in his voice.

"He's having a panic attack." Angel said while rushing to his side, placing a sturdy hand on Lorne's shoulder to support him.

"I can't… I can't…" Lorne panted, heart racing. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. It was gone. It was all gone, just like that in blink of an eye or perhaps in a yawn seeing as his transformation had just occurred this morning. "It's all gone. There was nothing."


End file.
